Reading About the Future:Book 2 HP and C of S
by paramorechick04
Summary: Next book in the series given too me by Brittnodo!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ya'll I'm continuing Brittnodo's story Reading about the Future: HP and SS/PS with her permission of course! I just hope I write it as well as she does! Also I'm taking Teddy and Albus out they may show up later if you guys want them. Anyway on with the story…Britt left off with…**

_**Disclamer:I don't own Harry Potter! Credit for story too:Brittnodo**_

James sighed and said, "Here we go."

**Dear Everyone, **

**Hello all we are going to be sending some more people on through!**

**Love,**

**The Future.**

Like always flashes of colors shown and more people appeared.

"Mum!"

"Dad!"

"Fred!"

"George!"

"Minnie!"

"Hagrid!"

"Neville!"

"Hello all, said Harry as he looked at some of the people he believed as his family "I bet you are wondering why you are here."

"Yes dearest harrykins, answered Fred

"Do tell!" finished George.

"Well you are here to read what is to come." Harry said his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore's. "Ok let us begin This Book is called **Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

"Who wants to read first?"

*******************AN********************

**WOW that was suckish! Anywho a bit of a Prologue there. So I'll accept all kinds of reviews as long as you review! I no a lot of you are writers and you know how much it sucks when someone reads but doesn't review! Ok REVIEW!**


	2. The Worst Birthday

**WOW what a response in what? An hour? Two? Thanks SOOO MUCH like always: I don't own Harry Potter or the name… I do own the story though! Partially anyway! Geez Guys you rock! See you at the bottom!**

_Last time:__ "Who wants to read first?"_

"I do!" said Remus and Hermione said at the same time then blushed. "Hermione if you want too read its fine." Said Remus looking away from the witch. "No no Prof-I mean Remus." She said her face still glowing like the Weasley's hair. "Well Well Prongsie Jr. It se-"Sirius began to say. "Wait what did you call me?" Harry asked as the Weasley boys began to laugh. "Prongsie! Your dad here is Prongs sooo…I though- "No." "Pleasse?" "No." "As much fun as this is I believe we should read." Said Snape as the ones mentioned looked around and saw there friends and family laughing. "Ok well yes let's begin Remus?" Harry said as he blushed and looked down. "Right, this book is called **"Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets." **"That sounds familiar." Said Lily. The chapter is called "The Worst Birthday.

**Not for the first time, an argument had broken out over breakfast at number four, Privet Drive. Mr. Vernon Dursley had been woken in the early hours of the morning by a loud hooting noise from his nephew Harry's room.**

"**Third time this week!" he roared across the table. **"Wow overreact much?" **"If you can't control that owl, it'll have to go!" Harry tried, yet again to explain. **

"Why Harry why do you bother?" said Ron though it looked as though he was having a

hard time trying to get the words out. "I don't know Ron." **"She's bored," he said **

"**She's used to flying around outside. If I could just let her out at night-" Do I look **

**stupid?" snarled Uncle Vernon, a bit of fried egg dangling from his bushy mustache. **

"**I know what'll happen if that owl's let out."** "what my son will get mail you great lump!" said James darkly** He exchanged dark looks with his **

**wife, Petunia. Harry tried to argue back but his words were drowned by a long, loud **

**belch from the Dursleys' son, Dudley. **"Ewe" said all the girls in the room and quite a few of the guys were looking grossed out.

** "I want more bacon." "**My son needs that you great fat arse!" Screamed Lily a blazing look in her eye. "Lily! No swearing in front of the children!" said Molly in a calm, strong way.

"**There's more in the frying pan, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia, turning misty eyes on her massive son. "WE must build you up while we've got the chance…. I don't like the sound of that school food…."**

** "Nonsense, Petunia, I never went hungry when I was at smeltings," said uncle Vernon heartily. "Dudley gets enough, don't you son?"**

** Dudley, who was so large his bottom drooped over either side of the kitchen chair, **"that's sick" said Ginny who looked like she might actually get sick. ** grinned and turned to Harry.**

"**Pass the frying pan."**

"**You've forgotten the magic word," **"some how I don't believe you should've said that." Said Sirius with a slight frown on his face. **said Harry irritably.**

** The effect of this simple sentence on the rest of the family was incredible: Dudley gasped and fell off his chair with a crash that shook the whole kitchen: Mrs. Dursley gave a small scream and clapped her hands to her mouth: Mr. Dursley jumped to his feet veins throbbing in his temples. "**WHAT?" screamed the room "Just because you said Magic?" asked George a slightly puzzled look on his face.

"**I meant please!" said Harry quickly. "I didn't mean-"**

"**WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU," thundered his uncle, spraying spit over the table, **

"**ABOUT SAYING THE 'M' WORD IN OUR HOUSE?" **"The 'M' word? Really?" asked a very mad Lily.

** "But I-"**

"**HOW DARE YOU THREATEN DUDLEY!" **"He didn't threaten him you overgrown whale!" said Tonks and the whole room laughed except Dumbledore who hadn't realized he subjected his favorite student to a life suck as this. **roared Uncle Vernon, pounding the **

**table with his fist. **

"**I just-"**

"**I WARNED YOU! I WILL NOT TOLERATE MENTION OF YOUR ABNORMALITY UNDER THIS ROOF!" **"He is NOT abnormal!" screamed a very angry Ginny who had tears running down her face at the mere thought of her husband going through this torture..

**Harry stared from his purple-faced uncle to his pale aunt, who was trying to heave Dudley to his feet. "All right." Said Harry, "all right…"**

**Uncle Vernon sat back down, breathing like a winded rhinoceros and watching Harry closely out of the corners of his small, sharp eyes. Ever since Harry had come home for the summer holidays, Uncle Vernon had been treating him like a bomb that might go off at any moment because Harry Potter wasn't a normal boy.** "We already knew that." Said almost everyone in the room. The exception being Harry who had crossed his arms and was pouting as they laughed at his humiliation.** As a matter of fact, he was as not normal as it is possible to be. **

** Harry Potter was a wizard- "**Harry why didn't you tell us?" asked a confused looking Sirius, Fred and George.** a wizard fresh from his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And if the Dursleys were unhappy to have him back for the holidays , it was nothing to how Harry felt. **

** He missed Hogwarts so much it was like having a constant stomachache. He missed the castle, with its secret passages and ghosts, his classes( though perhaps not Snape, the potions master), the mail arriving by owl, eating banquets in the great hall, sleeping in his four-poster bed in the dormitory, visiting the gamekeeper, Hagrid in his cabin next to the forbidden Forest in the grounds, and, especially, Quidditch, the most popular sport in the wizarding world (six tall goalposts, four flying balls, and fourteen players on broomsticks). **"YES!" screamed the Quidditch lovers in the room.

** All Harry's spell books, his wand, robes, cauldron and top-of-the-line Nimbus Two Thousand broomstick had been locked in a cupboard under the stairs by Uncle Vernon the instant Harry had come home. What sis the Dursleys care if Harry lost his place on the House Quidditch team because he hadn't practiced all summer? **"You wont you're too good!" said a confident Sirius. "Oh they better let you do it!" said Hermione with a glint in her eyes. **What was it to the Dursleys if he went back to school without any of his homework done? The Dursleys were what wizards called muggles (not a drop of magical blood in their veins), and as far as they were concerned, having a wizard in the house was a matter of deepest shame. Uncle Vernon had even padlocked Harry's owl Hedwig inside her cage to stop her from carrying messages to anyone in the wizarding world.**

"We all know what happened his first year and earlier can we skip this part right?" said Remus.

"Yes, Sure, Ok and I guess's" were heard around the room.

**The Dursleys hadn't even remembered that today happened to be his 12****th**** birthday. **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" yelled Sirius and James though James did it with a slightly sad look. **Of course his hopes hadn't been high: they'd never given him a real present, let alone a cake but to ignore it completely…**

**At that moment, Uncle Vernon cleared his throat importantly and said "Now as we all know today is a very important day."**

**Harry looked up hardly daring to believe it.**

"**This could well be the day I make the biggest deal of my entire career." Said Uncle Vernon. **

** Harry went back to his toast. Of course he thought bitterly Uncle Vernon was talking about the stupid dinner party. He'd been talking about nothing else for the past two weeks. Some rich builder and his wife were coming to dinner and Uncle Vernon was hoping to get a huge deal from him (Uncle Vernon's company made drills). **

**I think we should run through the schedule one more time," said Uncle Vernon. "We should all be in position at eight o'clock. Petunia, you will be-?"**

"**In the lounge," said Aunt Petunia promptly, "waiting to welcome them graciously to our home." **"I would run."

** "Good Good. And Dudley?"**

** "I'll be waiting to open the door." Dudley put on a foul, simpering smile. "May I take your coats Mr. and Mrs. Mason?" **"Even farther."

** "They'll love him!" cried Aunt Petunia rapturously.**

"**Excellent, Dudley." Said uncle Vernon. Then he rounded on Harry. "And You?" "I'll be in my room making no noise and pretending I'm not there," Said Harry tonelessly. "Exactly," said Uncle Vernon nastily "I will lead them into the lounge, introduce you, Petunia , and pour them drinks. At eight fifteen-" **"Dear Lord!"

"**I'll Announce dinner," said Aunt Petunia.**

"**And, Dudley, you'll say-" **

"**May I take you through to the dining room, Mrs. Mason?" said Dudley offering his arm to an invisible woman. "**Wouldn't take that beef stick anyway."

"**My perfect little gentleman!" sniffed Aunt Petunia.**

"**And you?" said Uncle Vernon viciously to Harry.**

"**I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," said Harry dully. **"WHAT! WHAT DO THEY THINK THEY ARE DOING TO MY BOY?" screamed a deadly looking Lily. Everyone else seemed just as upset James was shaking and trying not to grab his wand and hex them into oblivion. Sirius was pacing by a wall trying to control himself. Remus was shaking as he attempted to control the wolf inside. Everyone else was either holding their wands or in the case of Ginny crying on her husband's lap. "Gin? It's ok I have everything I wanted back then now." Harry said before he crushed his lips to hers and everything faded for a few moments. "Ok let's get back to the book." Harry said as he came up for air.

"**Precisely. Now, we should aim to get in a few good compliments at dinner. Petunia, any ideas?" **

"**Vernon tells me that you're a wonderful golfer Mr. Mason….Do tell me where you bought your dress, Mrs. Mason…."**

"**Perfect…Dudley?"**

"**How about-'We had to write an essay about our hero at school, Mr. Mason, and I wrote about you.'" **"Gag."

**This was too much for both Aunt Petunia and Harry. Aunt Petunia burst into tears and hugged her son, while Harry ducked under the table so they wouldn't hear him laughing. **"No one even tried in the room.

"**And you boy?"**

**Harry fought to keep his face straight as he emerged. **

"**Ill be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there," he said.**

** "Too right, you will," said Uncle Vernon forcefully. "The Masons don't know anything about you and it's going to stay that way. When dinner's over you take Mrs. Mason back to the lounge for coffee, Petunia and Ill bring the subject around to drills. With any luck, I'll be shopping for a vacation home in Majorca this time tomorrow."**

**Harry couldn't feel too excited about this. He didn't think the Dursleys any better in Majorca than they did on Privet Drive.**

"**Right-I'm off into town to pick up the dinner jackets for Dudley and me. And you," he snarled at Harry. "You stay out of your aunt's way while she's cleaning."**

**Harry left through the back door. It was a brilliant, sunny day. He crossed the lawn, slumped down on the garden breath and sang under his breath: "Happy Birthday to me…Happy Birthday to me…" **"Awe Harry…" cooed all the women in the room which made Harry blush.

**No cards, No presents and he would be spending the night pretending not to exist. He gazed miserably into the hedge. He had never felt so lonely. More than anything else at Hogwarts, more than even playing Quidditch, Harry missed his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. **"Why thank you." Said a grinning Ron.** They, however, didn't seem to be missing him at all. Neither of them had written to him all summer even though Ron had said he was going to ask Harry to come and stay. "**Of course we missed you!" said Ron and Hermione. "We missed you like crazy we just aren't the golden trio with only two thirds!"

**Countless times, Harry had been on the point of unlocking Hedwig's cage by magic and sending her to Ron and Hermione with a letter, but it wasn't worth the risk. Underage wizards **weren't** allowed to use magic outside of school. Harry hadn't told the Dursleys this; he knew it was only their terror that he might turn them all into dung beetles that stopped them from locking him in the cupboard with his wand and broomstick. **"Ah Harry we may turn you yet!" said a smirking Sirius.** For the first couple of weeks back, Harry had enjoyed muttering nonsense words under his breath and watching Dudley tearing out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. **"Ah Harry," said A beaming Sirius "You are definitely James's son!"** But the long silence from Ron and Hermione had made Harry feel so cut off from the magical world that even taunting Dudley had lost its appeal – and now Ron and Hermione had forgotten his birthday.**

**What he wouldn't give now for a message from Hogwarts? From any witch or wizard? He'd almost be glad of his archenemy, Draco Malfoy, Just to be sure it hadn't all been a dream… **

"Ok so more of Harry's first year. Can we skip this part?" asked Remus looking up from the book. "Yes Remus I think that would be a good idea." Said Harry a small smile on his face as he remembered his first year.

**Harry suddenly sat bolt upright on the garden bench. He had been staring absent-mindedly into the hedge- and the hedge was staring back. Two Enormous green eyes appeared among the leaves. **"WHAT?"

**Harry jumped to his feet as a jeering voice floated across the lawn. "I know what day it is," sang Dudley, waddling toward him. **"Very good! And tomorrow we'll learn our colors!"

**The huge eyes blinked and vanished. "What?" said Harry,, not taking his eyes off the spot where they had been. "I know what day it is," Dudley repeated, coming right up to him. "Well done, said Harry, "So you've finally learned the days of the week." **

"**Today's your birthday," sneered Dudley . "How come you haven't gotten any cards ? Haven't you even got friends at that freak place?" **

"**Better not let your mum hear you talking about my school," said Harry coolly. Dudley hitched up his trousers, which were slipping down his fat bottom. "**Ewe."

"**Why're you staring at the hedge?" he said suspiciously.**

"**I'm trying to decide what would be the best to set it on fire," said Harry. "**Harry! Don't lie!" said Lily but everyone could see the grin on her face.

**Dudley stumbled backward at once, a look of pure panic on his fat face. "You c-cant Dad told you you're not to do m-magic he said hell chuck you out of the house and you haven't got anywhere else to go you haven't got any friends to take you" **

"**Jiggery pokery!" said Harry in a fierce voice. "Hocus Pocus squiggly wiggly" **"Original Harry Original!" said the twins as they wiped tears from their eyes.

"**MUUUUUUM!" howled Dudley, tripping over his feet as he dashed back toward the house. "MUUUUM! He's doing you know what! **

**Harry paid dearly for his moment of fun. As neither Dudley nor the hedge was in any way hurt, Aunt Petunia knew he hadn't really done magic, but he still had to duck as she aimed a heavy blow at his head with the soapy frying pan. **"How DARE she!" yelled Lily and Ginny.** Then she gave him work to do, with the promise he wouldn't eat again until he he'd finished.**

**While Dudley lolled around watching and eating ice cream, Harry cleaned the windows, washed the car, mowed the lawn, trimmed the flower beds, pruned and watered the roses, and repainted the garden bench. The sun blazed overhead, burning the back of his neck. Harry knew he shouldn't have risen to Dudley's bait, but Dudley said the very thing Harry had been thinking himself…maybe he didn't have any friends at Hogwarts… **"Of course you had friends!"

**Wish they could see the famous Harry potter now, he thought savagely as he spread manure on the flower beds, his back aching, sweat running down his face. It was half past seven in the evening when at last, exhausted, he heard Aunt Petunia calling him. "Get in here! And walk on the newspaper!"**

**Harry moved gladly into the shade of the gleaming kitchen. On top of the fridge stood tonight's pudding: a huge mound of whipped cream and sugared violets. A loin of roast pork was sizzling in the oven.**

** "Eat Quickly! The Masons will be here soon!" snapped Aunt Petunia, pointing to two slices of bread and a lump of cheese on the kitchen table. **"Not enough to feed a baby! Let alone a growing boy!" said Molly a strange glint in her eyes.** She was already wearing a salmon-pink cocktail dress.**

**Harry washed his hands and bolted down his pitiful supper. The moment he finished, Aunt petunia whisked away his plate. "Upstairs! Hurry!"**

** As he passed the door to the living room, Harry caught a glimpse of Uncle Vernon and Dudley in bow ties and dinner Jackets. He had only just reached the upstairs landing when the doorbell rang and Uncle Vernon's furious face appeared at the foot of the stairs.**

"**Remember, boy-one sound" **

**Harry crossed to his bedroom **on** tiptoe, slipped inside, closed the door and turned to collapse on his bed.**

**The trouble was, there was already someone sitting on it. "**Who?" asked the majority of the room as they looked to Harry who had leaned back and folded his arms. "Well you'll just have too see!" said Harry his eyes twinkling like Dumbledore. "Ok who next…?"

**Hey Guys! Ok so how did I do? Ok? Bad? Shitty? Let me know! Anyway thank you too these people and too all the rest that read it! Also I should have a new chapter up but I want 15 reviews first like I want 4 new ones! Thanks! Flames shall be laughed at! **Otaku Pokey Phnxfyr1 Jadedolphin Reina13 **Brittnodo**bandgeek216 CharlyeMage018 StJohne93 waynej Impact81 Lissa powers lostfreak2k10 rampager94 vampiregirl 31 austen' DrgnMstr DIGIFAN99 grangergal101 .Black luukjn Ma'at's Diamond Otaku Pokey princesswhatshername rsmill13 Teddy bear cullen troy952 Bella-chan-93 CharlyeMage018 charmed4lifekaren Disney-Princess-In-Disguise lendaras Memphishpfan minerdude Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs randomloser


	3. Dobby's Warning

Hey guys! Ok im sorry im sorry don't hate me! I am also bringing Teddy Back! YAY! Ok so see you at the bottom!

Dobby's Warning

"Can I read?" Teddy asked as he walked back into the room.

"Teddy!" said Harry a perplexed look on his face.

"I just went to fix something." Teddy said his eyes gleaming with the thrill of a prank.

"I see." Said Harry his eyes twinkling.

"So can I?" he asked

"Of course!" said Harry

"Ok so this chapter is called Dobby's Warning." Said Teddy a small grin on his face.

**Harry managed not to shout out, but it was a close thing. The little creature on the bed had large bat-like ears and bulging green eyes the size of tennis balls.**

"A house elf?" asked lily a confused look on her face.

"Yep." Said Harry a small grin came on his face as he remembered the little house elf that had given his life for him. The grin slowly faded as he remembered how he died.

**Harry knew instantly that this was what had been watching him out of the garden hedge that morning. **

"Really?" asked Sirius who then started to laugh as Remus and James rolled their eyes.

**As they stared at each other, Harry heard Dudley's voice from the hall.**

"Ugh now we have to hear the pig!" yelled Gred and Forge as the Marauders laughed.

**"****May I take your coats, Mr. and Mrs. Mason?"**

The room burst out laughing.

**The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.**

**The creature slipped off the bed and bowed so low that the end of its long, thin nose touched the carpet. Harry noticed that it was wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, with rips for arm- and leg-holes.**

"He doesn't have a very good family then does he?" asked Sirius as he remembered his house elf Kreacher.

"No he doesn't" said Harry a sad look in his eyes.

"**Er — hello," said Harry nervously.**

"Only you, Harry, Only you." Said Ron laughing slightly

"Only me what Ron?" said Harry laughing a little as well

"Nevermind." Said Ron after a sharp look from Teddy and Hermione

"**Harry Potter!" said the creature in a high-pitched voice Harry was sure would carry down the stairs. "So long has Dobby wanted to meet you, sir… Such an honor it is…"**

"An honor dear chap!" said Forge as he and Gred started bowing.

"Boys!" said Molly sharply

"**Th-thank you," said Harry, edging along the wall and sinking into his desk chair, next to Hedwig, who was asleep in her large cage. **

"I love Hedwig!" said Harry a sad look in his eyes that turned happy as Ginny grabbed his hand and Teddy smiled at him.

**He wanted to ask, "What are you?"**

"Harry," scolded Lily, "Be polite!"

**But thought it would sound too rude, so instead he said, "Who are you?"**

"Oh much better." Said a blushing Lily as the marauders and twins laughed.

"**Dobby, sir. Just Dobby. Dobby the house-elf," said the creature. **

"**Oh — really?" said Harry. "Er — I don't want to be rude or anything, but — this isn't a great time for me to have a house-elf in my bedroom."**

"Is it ever good to have a house elf in your room?" asked a smirking Ron

**Aunt Petunias high, false laugh sounded from the living room. **

Harry and Lily shuddered they had heard that laugh many times**.**

**The elf hung his head.**

"Awe, you made him sad." Said a smiling Ginny, she knew how sad hearing about Dobby made Harry."

"**Not that I'm not pleased to meet you," said Harry quickly, "but, er, is there any particular reason you're here?"**

"**Oh, yes, sir," said Dobby earnestly. "Dobby has come to tell you, sir… it is difficult, sir… Dobby wonders where to begin…"**

"**Sit down," **

"Oh he isn't going to like that!" said James.

**Said Harry politely, pointing at the bed.**

**To his horror, the elf burst into tears — very noisy tears.**

"Oh dear! Did the Dursley's hear?" asked a concerned Molly and Lily

"You'll have to see." Said Harry with a dark look in his eyes.

**"S-sit down!" he wailed. "Never… never ever…"**

**Harry thought he heard the voices downstairs falter.**

"**I'm sorry," he whispered, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything —"**

"**Offend Dobby!" choked the elf. "Dobby has never been asked to sit down by a wizard — like an equal —"**

**Harry, trying to say "Shh!" and look comforting at the same time,**

"And how did that work for you?" asked a smirking Bill.

**Ushered Dobby back onto the bed where he sat hiccoughing, looking like a large and very ugly doll. At last he managed to control himself, and sat with his great eyes fixed on Harry in an expression of watery adoration.**

"**You can't have met many decent wizards," said Harry, trying to cheer him up.**

"Harry you suck at cheering people up." Said a laughing Hermione

Harry blushed and the room laughed.

**Dobby shook his head. Then, without warning, he leapt up and started banging his head furiously on the window,**

"That's not good." Said Charlie.

**Shouting, "Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"**

**"Don't — what are you doing?" Harry hissed, springing up and pulling Dobby back onto the bed — Hedwig had woken up with a particularly loud screech and was beating her wings wildly against the bars of her cage.**

"**Dobby had to punish himself, sir," said the elf, who had gone slightly cross-eyed. **

"That's Sick!" shouted a very angry Hermione a look in her eyes that made no one want to cross her.

**"Dobby almost spoke ill of his family, sir…"**

"**Your family?"**

"**The wizard family Dobby serves, sir… Dobby is a house-elf — bound to serve one house and one family forever…"**

"**Do they know you're here?" asked Harry curiously.**

**Dobby shuddered.**

"Nope!" shouted Gred and Forge who then laughed joyously

"**Oh, no, sir, no… Dobby will have to punish himself most grievously for coming to see you, sir. Dobby will have to shut his ears in the oven door for this. If they ever knew, sir —"**

"**But won't they notice if you shut your ears in the oven door?"**

"You would think." Said a smirking Ron.

"**Dobby doubts it, sir. Dobby is always having to punish himself for something, sir. They lets Dobby get on with it, sir. Sometimes they reminds me to do extra punishments…"**

"Ill kill them!" shouted a very red- faced and angry Hermione.

**Harry and Ron then grabbed her to keep her calm.**

"**But why don't you leave? Escape?"**

"**They can't Harry, they are bound to one family unless that one dismisses them." Said Remus. **

"I no that now." Said a smirking Harry, twinkle on in full blast.

"**A house-elf must be set free, sir. And the family will never set Dobby free… Dobby will serve the family until he dies, sir…"**

**Harry stared.**

"**And I thought I had it bad staying here for another four weeks," he said. "This makes the Dursleys sound almost human. Can't anyone help you? Can't I?"**

"Such a considerate boy." Said Lily and Molly fondly

**Almost at once, Harry wished he hadn't spoken. Dobby dissolved again into wails of gratitude.**

"**Please," Harry whispered frantically, "please be quiet. If the Dursleys hear anything, if they know you're here —"**

"You're dead." Said Sirius

"**Harry Potter asks if he can help Dobby… Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…"**

**Harry, who was feeling distinctly hot in the face, said, "Whatever you've heard about my greatness is a load of rubbish. I'm not even top of my year at Hogwarts; that's Hermione, she —"**

**But he stopped quickly, because thinking about Hermione was painful.**

"Im sorry im painful" said Hermione a smirk on her face.

"Oh yes, said Harry dramatically "you just love torturing me!" he and Hermione joked while people looked at them and smiled.

**"Harry Potter is humble and modest," said Dobby reverently, his orb-like eyes aglow. "Harry Potter speaks not of his triumph over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named —"**

"**Voldemort?" said Harry.**

Their were shivers around the entire room.

"None of that" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. Many people jumped haven to forgotten he was there.

**Dobby clapped his hands over his bat ears and moaned, "Ah, speak not the name, sir! Speak not the name!"**

"**Sorry," said Harry quickly. "I know lots of people don't like it. My friend Ron —"**

**He stopped again. Thinking about Ron was painful, too.**

"Why oh why do my friends enjoy torturing me?" said Harry a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

Ron just laughed.

**Dobby leaned toward Harry, his eyes wide as headlights.**

"**Dobby heard tell," He said hoarsely, "that Harry Potter met the Dark Lord for a second time just weeks ago… that Harry Potter escaped yet again."**

**Harry nodded and Dobby's eyes suddenly shone with tears.**

"Awe, he cares." Said a smiling Lily, who was happy to see that people cared about her son, even if said person was a house elf.

"**Ah, sir," he gasped, dabbing his face with a corner of the grubby pillowcase he was wearing. "Harry Potter is valiant and bold! He has braved so many dangers already! **

"Aint that the truth." Said the Golden Trio laughing as they remember there many adventures.

**But Dobby has come to protect Harry Potter, to warn him, even if he does have to shut his ears in the oven door later… Harry Potter must not go back to Hogwarts."**

"WHAT!" shouted the entire room as Harry just rubbed his eyes.

"All will be explained" he said mystically

**There was a silence broken only by the chink of knives and forks from downstairs and the distant rumble of Uncle Vernon's voice.**

"**W-what?" Harry stammered. "But I've got to go back — term starts on September first. It's all that's keeping me going. You don't know what it's like here. I don't belong here. I belong in your world — at Hogwarts."**

"Yes you do!" said the entire room.

"Hermione, can you imagine Hogwarts without Harry?" asked Ron a slightly scared look in his eyes as he tried not too think of the times when they fought.

"**No, no, no," squeaked Dobby, shaking his head so hard his ears flapped. "Harry Potter must stay where he is safe. He is too great, too good, to lose. If Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts, he will be in mortal danger."**

"From Who?" asked James an uncharacteristic serious look on his face.

"**Why?" said Harry in surprise.**

"**There is a plot, Harry Potter. A plot to make most terrible things happen at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year," whispered Dobby, suddenly trembling all over. "Dobby has known it for months, sir. Harry Potter must not put himself in peril. He is too important, sir!"**

"**What terrible things?" said Harry at once. "Who's plotting them?"**

**Dobby made a funny choking noise and then banged his head frantically against the wall.**

"**All right!" cried Harry, grabbing the elf's arm to stop him. "You can't tell me. I understand. But why are you warning me?" A sudden, unpleasant thought struck him. "Hang on — this hasn't got anything to do with Vol — sorry — with You-Know-Who, has it? You could just shake or nod," he added hastily as Dobby's head tilted worryingly close to the wall again.**

**Slowly, Dobby shook his head.**

"Oh thank GOD!" said Sirius as he slouched back in the couch he was sitting on.

"**Not — not He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sir —"**

**But Dobby's eyes were wide and he seemed to be trying to give Harry a hint. Harry, however, was completely lost.**

"He doesn't have a brother right?" asked Bill a horrified look on his face. "What?" he asked when he saw Harry looking at him funny.

"**He hasn't got a brother, has he?"**

"That was weird." Said a slightly shocked Bill as the room roared with laughter.

**Dobby shook his head, his eyes wider than ever.**

**"Well then, I can't think who else would have a chance of making horrible things happen at Hogwarts," said Harry. "I mean, there's Dumbledore, for one thing — you know who Dumbledore is, don't you?"**

"Who doesn't?" asked Ron.

"Muggles Ronald." Said an exasperated Hermione.

**Dobby bowed his head.**

"**Albus Dumbledore is the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has ever had. **

"Why thank you." Said Dumbledore as he looked up from his lemon drops.

"**Dobby knows it, sir. Dobby has heard Dumbledore's powers rival those of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the height of his strength. But, sir" — Dobby's voice dropped to an urgent whisper — "there are powers Dumbledore doesn't… powers no decent wizard…"**

**And before Harry could stop him, Dobby bounded off the bed, seized Harry's desk lamp, and started beating himself around the head with earsplitting yelps.**

**A sudden silence fell downstairs. Two seconds later Harry, heart thudding madly, heard Uncle Vernon coming into the hall, calling, "Dudley must have left his television on again, the little tyke!"**

"SHIT!" shouted James

"JAMES!" shouted Lily

"**Quick! In the closet!" hissed Harry, stuffing Dobby in, shutting the door, and flinging himself onto the bed just as the door handle turned.**

"**What — the —devil — are — you — doing?" said Uncle Vernon through gritted teeth, his face horribly close to Harry's. "You've just ruined the punch line of my Japanese golfer joke**

"Not the Japanese golfer!" shouted the marauders and the twins, who then began laughing as the rest just smiled**.**

… **One more sound and you'll wish you'd never been born, boy!"**

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM DURSLEY!" came from a tired looking Ginny.

**He stomped flat-footed from the room.**

**Shaking, Harry let Dobby out of the closet.**

"**See what it's like here?" he said. "See why I've got to go back to Hogwarts? It's the only place I've got — well, I think I've got friends."**

"Of course you have friends-"

What are me and Hermione then?" asked Ron

"**Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" said Dobby slyly.**

"Wait... How did he know that?" said Remus a grim look on his face.

"**I expect they've just been — wait a minute," said Harry, frowning. "How do you know my friends haven't been writing to me?"**

**Dobby shuffled his feet.**

"**Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby. Dobby did it for the best —"**

"**Have you been stopping my letters?"**

**"Dobby has them here, sir,"**

"HE STOPPED THEM?" shouted Lily as James took her hand in his in an attempt to calm her.

**Said the elf. Stepping nimbly out of Harry's reach, he pulled a thick wad of envelopes from the inside of the pillowcase he was wearing.**

"How many letters did you write?" asked Teddy who had never heard of this and was thinking of the perfect prank.

"About 20 each." Said Hermione

**Harry could make out Hermione's neat writing, Ron's untidy scrawl, and even a scribble that looked as though it was from the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid.**

**Dobby blinked anxiously up at Harry.**

"**Harry Potter mustn't be angry… Dobby hoped… if Harry Potter thought his friends had forgotten him… Harry Potter might not want to go back to school, sir…"**

**Harry wasn't listening. He made a grab for the letters, but Dobby jumped out of reach.**

"**Harry Potter will have them, sir, if he gives Dobby his word that he will not return to Hogwarts. Ah, sir, this is a danger you must not face! Say you won't go back, sir!"**

"Don't do it Harry!" this shout came from the unexpected mouth of Snape.

"**No," said Harry angrily. "Give me my friends' letters!"**

"**Then Harry Potter leaves Dobby no choice," said the elf sadly.**

**Before Harry could move, Dobby had darted to the bedroom door, pulled it open, and sprinted down the stairs.**

"NO!" shouted the room**.**

**Mouth dry, stomach lurching, Harry sprang after him, trying not to make a sound. He jumped the last six steps, landing catlike on the hall carpet, looking around for Dobby. From the dining room he heard Uncle Vernon saying, "… tell Petunia that very funny story about those American plumbers, Mr. Mason. She's been dying to hear…"**

**Harry ran up the hall into the kitchen and felt his stomach disappear.**

**Aunt Petunia's masterpiece of a pudding, the mountain of cream and sugared violets, was floating up near the ceiling.**

"No!" moaned Lily as she curled into James' hold on her.

**On top of a cupboard in the corner crouched Dobby.**

"**No," croaked Harry.**

"Didn't know you were related to the toad Harry." Said Forge and the people who had been in school during the umbitch's time laughed.

**"Please… they'll kill me…"**

"**Harry Potter must say he's not going back to school —"**

"**Dobby… please…"**

"**Say it, sir —"**

"**I can't —"**

**Dobby gave him a tragic look.**

"**Then Dobby must do it, sir, for Harry Potter's own good."**

"For his own good!" shouted Molly who was quite upset about it all.

**The pudding fell to the floor with a heart-stopping crash. Cream splattered the windows and walls as the dish shattered. With a crack like a whip, Dobby vanished.**

**There were screams from the dining room and Uncle Vernon burst into the kitchen to find Harry, rigid with shock, covered from head to foot in Aunt Petunia's pudding.**

"They are going to kill you." Said Sirius

**At first, it looked as though Uncle Vernon would manage to gloss the whole thing over. ("Just our nephew —very disturbed — meeting strangers upsets him, so we kept him upstairs…") He shooed the shocked Masons back into the dining room, promised Harry he would flay him to within an inch of his life when the Masons had left, and handed him a mop. Aunt Petunia dug some ice cream out of the freezer and Harry, still shaking, started scrubbing the kitchen clean.**

Lily just snuggled closer to James s at the mention of her sister hating her son so much.

**Uncle Vernon might still have been able to make his deal — if it hadn't been for the owl.**

**Aunt Petunia was just passing around a box of after-dinner mints when a huge barn owl swooped through the dining room window, dropped a letter on Mrs. Mason's head, and swooped out again. Mrs. Mason screamed like a banshee and ran from the house shouting about lunatics. Mr. Mason stayed just long enough to tell the Dursleys that his wife was mortally afraid of birds of all shapes and sizes, and to ask whether this was their idea of a joke.**

"HA!" shouted James as the room laughed.

"Nooo." Moaned lily as she realized Harry was going to get the blame.

**Harry stood in the kitchen, clutching the mop for support, as Uncle Vernon advanced on him, a demonic glint in his tiny eyes.**

"**Read it!" he hissed evilly, brandishing the letter the owl had delivered. "Go on — read it!"**

**Harry took it. It did not contain birthday greetings.**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We have received intelligence that a Hover Charm was used at your place of residence this evening at twelve minutes past nine.**

**As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, and further spellwork on your part may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C).**

**We would also ask you to remember that any magical activity that risks notice by members of the non magical community (Muggles) is a serious offense under section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.**

**Enjoy your holidays!**

"Really?" asked James as Sirius chuckled pathetically

**Yours sincerely,**

**Mafalda Hopkirk**

The trio exchanged a look at the mention of the women Hermione once acted as.

**IMPROPER USE OF MAGIC OFFICE**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Harry looked up from the letter and gulped.**

"**You didn't tell us you weren't allowed to use magic outside school," said Uncle Vernon, a mad gleam dancing in his eyes. "Forgot to mention it… Slipped your mind, I daresay…"**

"That's not good." Said Arthur who had not said much as he was thinking of ways to get Harry out of there before it even happened.

**He was bearing down on Harry like a great bulldog, all his teeth bared. "Well, I've got news for you, boy… I'm locking you up**

"WHAT!" screamed the room; Harry just sighed and asked Teddy to keep reading.

… **You're never going back to that school… never… and if you try and magic yourself out — they'll expel you!"**

**And laughing like a maniac, he dragged Harry back upstairs.**

"Oh god!" screamed Lily as tears poured down her face.

**Uncle Vernon was as bad as his word. The following morning, he paid a man to fit bars on Harry's window. **

"There really were bars on his window?" whispered Molly who looked tortured at that fact.

**He himself fitted a cat-flap in the bedroom door,**

"WHAT!" screamed the entire room as they all looked at Harry who just signaled to teddy to read.

**So that small amounts of food could be pushed inside three times a day. They let Harry out to use the bathroom morning and evening. Otherwise, he was locked in his room around the clock.**

**Three days later, the Dursleys were showing no sign of relenting, and Harry couldn't see any way out of his situation. He lay on his bed watching the sun sinking behind the bars on the window and wondered miserably what was going to happen to him.**

**What was the good of magicing himself out of his room if Hogwarts would expel him for doing it? Yet life at Privet Drive had reached an all-time low. Now that the Dursleys knew they weren't going to wake up as fruit bats, he had lost his only weapon. Dobby might have saved Harry from horrible happenings at Hogwarts, but the way things were going, he'd probably starve to death anyway.**

The room was dead silent as they heard this.

**The cat-flap rattled and Aunt Petunias hand appeared pushing a bowl of canned soup into the room. Harry, whose insides were aching with hunger, jumped off his bed and seized it. The soup was stone-cold, but he drank half of it in one gulp. Then he crossed the room to Hedwig's cage and tipped the soggy vegetables at the bottom of the bowl into her empty food tray.**

"Awe." Cooed the women in the room. The guys smiled, Harry blushed.

**She ruffled her feathers and gave him a look of deep disgust.**

"**It's no good turning your beak up at it — that's all we've got," said Harry grimly.**

**He put the empty bowl back on the floor next to the cat-flap and lay back down on the bed, somehow even hungrier than he had been before the soup.**

**Supposing he was still alive in another four weeks, what would happen if he didn't turn up at Hogwarts? Would someone be sent to see why he hadn't come back? Would they be able to make the Dursleys let him go?**

"Yes I would." Said Dumbledore a dark look in his eyes that told them why Voldemort was terrified of him.

**The room was growing dark. Exhausted, stomach rumbling, mind spinning over the same unanswerable questions, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.**

**He dreamed that he was on show in a zoo, with a card reading UNDERAGE WIZARD attached to his cage. People goggled through the bars at him as he lay, starving and weak, on a bed of straw. He saw Dobby's face in the crowd and shouted out, asking for help, but Dobby called, "Harry Potter is safe there, sir!" and vanished. Then the Dursleys appeared and Dudley rattled the bars of the cage, laughing at him.**

The room stared at Harry.

"Really mate?" asked Ron his mouth twitching. That broke the spell everyone laughed. Harry realized he had been blushing quite a bit.

"**Stop it," Harry muttered as the rattling pounded in his sore head. "Leave me alone… cut it out… I'm trying to sleep…"**

**He opened his eyes. Moonlight was shining through the bars on the window. And someone was goggling through the bars at him: a freckle-faced, red-haired, long-nosed someone.**

**Ron Weasley was outside Harry's window.**

"YAY!" screamed the room.

"So who's next?" asked Teddy

***************************************AN**********************************

**OK hey guys I am sooo sorry for not writing sooner and stuff but I was having a hard time finding a way to put Teddy in there. Um also thank you sooooo much for all the people who reviewed or alerted:** Arya1990, peverellstone, mayejrmorris, FanOfAllThingsFictional, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, BrookPotter, Phoenixhp5t3, JediJen, Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snap, CrazyReader3, jadedolphin, chloexo, DrgnMstr, reina13, austen',DrgnMstr,DIGIFAN99,grangergal101, .Black, luukjn,

Ma'at's Diamond, Otaku Pokey, princesswhatshername, rsmill13, Teddy bear cullen, troy952

Bella-chan-93, CharlyeMage018, charmed4lifekaren, Arya1990, vampiregirl 31, StJohne93 sailormelody14, RaeNSesshy4Life, rampager94, RedHal, QueenOfSlytherin7, Phoenixhp5t3, peverellstone, Padfoot-Moony-an-Prongs, NUDGELOVER, Niki Shields,

Mira Severus Sirius Black-Snap, lostfreak2k10, Atem and Tea, JediJen, Impact81, illuminati78

flaming wings, DaphneandBellatrixPotter, crystalgirlalways, chloexo, bandgeek216

Disney-Princess-In-Disguise, lendaras, Memphishpfan, minerdude, randomloser, WakeleyTaylorLovee 3,waynej, DIGIFAN99, CrazyReader3, chloexo, charmed4lifekaren, **Brittnodo**, bloodshadows, BlackGryphon101, Bella-chan-93, Become's one with the story, avid-hp-fanfic-reader, austen', Arya1990, 24fanatic620. **HOLY SHITNESS that's a lot of people! Anywho Review! **


	4. Need a New Beta and Preview!

**Hello Readers!**

**I know we all hate these but I am writing the next chapter after a very hard time in my life, I know its not an excuse but I have one week left of school and then winter break so I WILL update but I need to know if someone would like to help me with these stories so that I can finish them faster? Please PM me if you'd like the job! Also please tell me the easiest way to get the chapters to you! The next chapter should be up soon, quite possibly this weekend but here's a little preview…..**

**"The Burrow."**

_Last Time: "Ok, Who's Next?" asked Teddy._

"Well, I would like to read now if that's ok with all of you." Said Hermione.

"Of course Hermione! Sorry for walking in when you were gonna read." Frowned Teddy as he realized he took her chance to read.

"it's quite alright Ted. I'll just read now." Said Hermione as she smiled at him. "This chapter is called the Burrow."

**"Ron." breathed Harry, creeping to the window and pushing it up so they could talk through the bars. "Ron, how did you —? What the **—?"

"You're quite coherent for someone whose best friend is outside their window in a car." Said Teddy smirking at his godfather.

**Harry's mouth fell open as the full impact of what he was seeing hit him.**

"So now you're going to catch flies!" laughed Sirius quickly followed by Fred and George.

"Oh shut up." Glared Harry in a positively mischievous way.

**Ron was leaning out of the back window of an old turquoise car, which was parked in midair.**

"How do you park a car in midair?" asked James with a look of confusion on his face while lily shook her head in defeat.

"Magic" grinned Harry.

**Grinning at Harry from the front seats were Fred and George, Ron's elder twin brothers.**

"They sound positively delightful!" yelled Gred and Forge.

"Nope." Sneered Snape.

"**All right, Harry?" asked George.**

"Oh yeah he's fine after being starved and locked in a bedroom!" James screamed with murder in his eyes.

"Dad, I'm fine obviously." Harry said in a placating tone.

"I know son, Hermione continue please." James whispered.


End file.
